


There is a Box

by amonkeysue



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I couldn't decide what Doctor so it isn't anyone in particular, and a wee bit of Fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amonkeysue/pseuds/amonkeysue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma is stranded on an island and isn't sure what to do when her box item shows up out of the blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is a Box

**Author's Note:**

> Wholly inspired by Jemma's response of the TARDIS to the island question in "The Only Light in the Darkness." Quick, but I had to get it in before I could lose anything of the idea.

Here she was. Stranded on a little island. Heaven only knew where anyone else from the team was and if they were anywhere close to her.

“Just think. That’s all you need to do and you’ll be okay,” she muttered to herself, absentmindedly messing with the ends of her hair. It was loose, and it was going to annoy her soon enough, but Jemma hadn’t brought a hair tie with her that morning.

She turned ninety degrees. There were varied clumps of trees for what looked like maybe a mile.

“Okay… trees. That could be useful.”

Just as Jemma was about to turn, she heard a sound akin to a mixture of wheezing and groaning. Her breath hitched and she froze.

The noise stopped. A door opened behind her.

“Hello there? Is this earth? I’m-.”

Jemma whirled around and hastily exclaimed, “You’re the Doctor! Except… oh no.” She groaned and put a hand to her forehead. “I haven’t been here for that long I can’t be imagining things already! This isn’t good.”

“Woah there. Take a step back. What’s your name?” One of the Doctor’s hands slipped inside his pinstriped suit coat, reaching for his sonic screwdriver.

“Er, Jemma.”

A wide smile broke out across the Doctor’s face. “Hello Jemma. How are you today?” He took his hand out of his coat and held it out.

She took it, still dazed. They shook.

“I, um, I never actually thought you were real. I mean, I love the show but this… this is just a little bit of a shock.”

“Sorry about that. I think. So where is this?” The Doctor turned his face upwards and sniffed once before taking a few steps forwards. He knelt and scooped up a handful of dirt, smelling that.

“I have no idea. I sort of accidentally ended up here, and I’m actually trying to get off the island.”

“Hmm. Well it smells like earth.”

Jemma resisted the urge to sigh. “I was already certain that I hadn’t been transported through a wormhole to another part of space.”

“Well,” the Doctor turned back to Jemma, “I’m guessing you’re the reason the TARDIS brought me here. Would you like to come with me?”

She resisted the urge to squeal, taking a moment to regain her inner composure before calmly saying, “That would be lovely, thank you.”

“That settles it. Where do you need to go?” They were walking toward the TARDIS. He held the door for her.

“I- oh! I hate to be cliché but it really is surreal to walk in and find it to be bigger on the inside…” Jemma started to babble. Her heart was racing and she was acutely aware of every beat but she just couldn’t stop being excited. This was something you dreamed of but always knew that it could never happen.

Yet here she was.

And she thought about how Fitz would love this and what sort of questions he would ask about the physics of the TARDIS.

Absentmindedly, she wandered up by the console. Her hand tentatively reached out, only for her to retract her arm.

The Doctor chuckled. “So long as you don’t push anything, you can touch.”

Jemma couldn’t say no to that. Her fingertips brushed along the console’s surfaces. Below her breath, she murmured, “Hello sexy. It is my sincere pleasure to meet you.”

The TARDIS seemed to hum a little louder.

He let Jemma make one circle around the console before the Doctor asked, “Sorry, but where did you say you needed to go again?”

“I-.” Jemma stopped for a moment. She could’ve said that the Doctor should take her straight to the bus, to her parents, somewhere with people she knew and trusted. But opportunity was right at her fingertips, and it was the chance of lifetime. She straightened and clasped her hands together, slightly smiling. “Somewhere exciting.”

“Really?” The Doctor grinned and walked up to one of the console panels. “Because I’m really good at that.” He leaned back and pulled on a lever, instantly running to push the next button and pull the next lever around the other side of the console.

Taken off guard by the wild motions of the TARDIS, Jemma frantically gripped the side rails. A smile still broke out across her expression.

The TARDIS finally came to a standstill. The Doctor messed with one last lever before stepping back from the console and grabbing his long coat from a nearby rail and effortlessly slipping it on.

“Let’s see what you think of this, Jemma.” 

Again, he held the door for her.

As she stepped out, Jemma audibly gasped. “Oh my.”

The Doctor stepped beside her, his hands tucked deep into his pockets. “The annual festival of the Caoso Calori. They celebrate the light. Well, worship it even. This is something like a religious ceremony too.”

“It’s beautiful,” Jemma murmured.

Bright beams of yellow light shot up into the sky from the distant horizon, looking for all the world like fireworks with a bit more spark and oomf. Occasionally an orange or purple light would join the midst, although it quickly blended with the yellow-white beams.

They watched for several long minutes before the Doctor checked his watch. “Oh. Got a couple of other things to show you, so we had best be going.”

He showed her a planet where dinosaur skeletons walked around, held together by some mysterious force. They visited a planet full of unicorns, and met one who vehemently insisted that humans did not exist and that Jemma was a figment of his and the Doctor’s imagination. They visited some sort of marketplace. A part of her wanted to run tests on every new species of alien she saw, just to find out what made them special and why.  
As great as it was to see so many small wonders of the universe, Jemma realized that she had to go back to the team. She missed them too much. The Doctor was happy to comply and dropped her off on the Bus, saluting to her before leaving.

Fitz came running in to her mere moments afterwards.

“Jemma!” he exclaimed, enveloping her in a tight hug.

She managed to work an arm out to put around his shoulders. “Fitz! You won’t believe what happened!”

“Where were you Jemma?! I was worried sick! We all were!”

“Fitz, I was with the Doctor!”

“You what?”

“The Doctor, Fitz! And oh, it was brilliant!”

He curiously looked at her. “I have a feeling this is going to take a while to tell. How about we tell Coulson to call off the search parties, and then you start from the beginning?”

Jemma nodded. “Okay. I can work with that.”


End file.
